Thaddeus Baptiste' Vale
Thaddeus Baptiste' Vale Ship: Neo Dulcimer Title: First Officer/Chief Medical Officer Age: Between 28-34 Race: Human Homeworld: 42 (a.k.a. Altera) Hometown: Ludinia Province Date of Birth: April 13th 1720 Personality Thaddeus Baptiste' Vale is a man who delights in the small terrors of life and loves to share those terrors with unsuspecting patients or guests but, won't kill or seriously injure anyone without cause. He is a free spirited individual who listens intently but, rarely seems like he is comprehending the basic center of the conversation. In all probability this is simply a tactic to throw people off that has become habit. He has a quick wit which is often used at inappropriate moments and, occasionally makes no sense to anyone but him. He has a large heart but is driven by a singular sense of morals and logic on a scale so grand he can often seem cruel if not uncaring. He has no compunction playing God... because if he doesn't who will? He is slow to anger but, quick to act. Biography Born in the spring of 1720, Thaddeus Baptiste' Vale; son of Dr. Thomas Faustus Vale and his wife of two years, Professor Martha Victory Compton-Vale was a bright child. He began mimicking his parents speech within a month of birth, repeating such phrases as "Dammit Martha I told you to quit drinking that shit", which as you can imagine put a quick end to such language being used in the household. He was carrying on full conversations with adults by age two and had a rudimentary understanding of human anatomy by the time he was nine. Thomas and Martha Vale raised their son in Ludinia Provence with for the first twelve years of his life leaving the boy with a firm grip on what it meant to be a "southern gentleman" not to mention a lavish accent which grows thicker with excitement or drink. Thaddeus received his first Doctorate in physical medicine and diagnostics at age eighteen and within the next four, had tested out of classes for every remaining doctorate including dentistry, theology and quantum physics. On his version of earth he is the most highly decorated graduate from any college within the Cantorin Leauge of Education. Dr. Vale, in his early twenties began working with Nathaniel Reardon, a well known philanthropist and tech developer, on a reactor technology that would make the nearly limitless energy stored in the space between universes controllable on a large scale. This energy was already harnessed for small scale power but, enough of the Lazarus material was not being collected to power their more massive machines. The project succeeded but, at a cost. A reactor explosion caused by a welded steam intake valve killed Reardon and left Vale not only lacking his best friend but, with several pieces of shrapnel deep in his right leg causing a limp, which while not permanent the doctor appropriated for the rest of his life.. partly for the deception of enemies but mostly because he feels he owes it to Reardon. While working in his fathers lab on a way to punch through the fabric of space itself he received a communique that his mother father had been killed in a raid on their home, now geographically located near what we would call Nevada. No survivors left to say who had set the fires or fired the fatal bullet to his fathers temple.. His mother had been burned beyond recognition. He surmised upon his examination that she had been burned alive and to his horror pregnant with what would have been his sister. Vale was unaware of the existence of the Order or their plans. (please see the Order's description for more detail) He did have a firm grip on the fact that there are alternate realities and even whole other worlds just on the other side of the fabric of time and space. The fact a devil named Faust stepped through with his ilk including the head alchemist who looked too much like his father for coincidence and murdered everything he ever loved was something which he was also unaware of for a time. In the remaining years of his life in what he would come to call, "Altera Prime", his home universe, Dr Vale traveled extensively around the globe. In these travels he encountered a multitude of dangers and lost a great deal of himself in the process. A year was spent in a small town who's rusty sign declared that you were entering "Camblintown proper". The sign was peppered with bullet holes and covered by rust that nearly matched the color of dried blood. When he left the poor little nowhere place in the middle of the great western deserts on foot, he left not one living soul alive. Before returning to what he liked to call "Vale Manor", he made several stops through the farming communities of the southern plains. He heard tale of faceless men who walked through thin air. A Demon who's eye glowed with a pale bruised color searching for "The Valorian blood".. "This is where life gets complex" -Dr Vale On a spring morning, the year is unimportant and has been lost to time in memory, the second attack came. It had been years since his parents death but, he knew without a doubt that the men who now had him by the arms were the same men who had done the deed.. except one. One of them looked uncomfortable, like he KNEW this was wrong and a man like that could never have participated in the rampant killing that took his family from him. That man would save his life.. Lazuli Delacru sprited the young doctor through the rather awful hole that the Order had drilled in the universal fabric. When he did, Vale felt turned inside out as the entire right side of his face split opening his right eye and spilling blood and bone fragments into the very universe. A wound that would never heal.. The material between the worlds known to him as Lazarus flowed freely into his opened socket coating what was left of his eye in black living oil. It wound it's way into his cerebral cortex and flowed throughout his body. Vale only woke long enough to stitch his own face shut before lapsing into a three week coma.. With time he has come to trust Captain Delacru and the Neo Dulcimer and Isabella's crew with his life. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Characters